


The Hissy Fit

by dancing_badly



Series: Life Aboard: Star Trek Voyager Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn has a hissy fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hissy Fit

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager had a hissy fit. She stomped her boots into the rug and swore some very unladylike curses to no one in particular. The octave of her voice began to increase and then she threw her boot at the subject of her ire. The boot impacted with the replicator and made a satisfying 'thhrump' noise; so satisfying that she threw her second boot. Huffing, Kathryn marched right up infront of the damn machine, leaned in close and said in clear, punctuated english: "coffee. black." Hearing the familiar whirr of the replicator Kathryn sighed, 'finally'.


End file.
